


As Red as a Tomato

by Star_AfterDark (Star_Trashinum)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Dominant Masochism, F/F, Hitting, NSFW, characters are of age in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_AfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first real dabble into NSFW; using @banana-moon-moon‘s MakiPana AU. Hanayo shows a different side to her personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Red as a Tomato

She felt Hanayo’s hand leaving an imprint on her bare, exposed ass, heat radiating off the impact.

But it didn’t hurt.  
And she wanted more.

“H-hanayo?” Maki whimpered, stifling her moans as hard as she could, “C-could you do that again?”

Hanayo’s eyes lit up at the sound of Maki’s new request, ideas forming in her head, all the while eyeing the red handprint on Maki’s beautiful, round butt. “So you’re into that, huh, Maki?” Hanayo teased, grinning from ear to ear as she watched her otherwise cool and calm girlfriend sheepishly nod at the question. “Fine then; it’s going to hurt a lot then, I’m starting to like this too,” Hanayo told Maki, as she reared her hand up and slapped it right onto the same spot from before, eliciting one of the deepest and most guttural moans she had even heard from her partner, wetness already culminating in between her legs from the punishments she was given. She continued to hit Maki, relishing in moan after moan that came from her mouth, legs and arms quivering in pleasure, dripping and wetting the bed sheets in pure ecstasy. Hanayo snapped out of the dominating trance she was in, and stopped once she saw that Maki was crying and biting the bed sheets, in an attempt to stifle her voice. “Maki!” Hanayo shrieked as she moved around the bed to comfort Maki, who was still shaking, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you this much I-”

Hanayo’s apologies were stopped by a hand clasping around her mouth, which was then replaced with Maki’s mouth, in what Hanayo would remember as one of the most passionate make-out sessions they had ever had. Without warning, Maki pulled away from Hanayo, barely remembering to give leeway to Hanayo’s tongue, which was still very much near Maki’s throat, giving Maki time to catch her breath and wipe the tears from her eyes. “You d-didn’t hurt me at all, o-ok?” Maki stammered out, still shuddering from the eye-opening experience she had just had, “I love it. I want you to hurt me more; it just feels so good, please.” Hanayo couldn't take it anymore; her girlfriend willingly asking to be hit and punished flicking a switch inside of her, lust-filled thoughts entering her head, threatening to become a reality. She licked her lips, eyes burrowing daggers into Maki’s figure, thoughts of all her unfulfilled desires starting to come to life. With hungry, wanting hands, she positioned Maki on the bed, limbs spread out and body completely open. She kneeled down a bit and began to slowly lick at her skin, feeling the slight shudders at every contact, whimpers raising slowly in volume. She could see the pained look in Maki’s eyes, the furrowed brow, the need for more. After more agonizing foreplay, and Maki’s slow ascent from tiny noises into full moans and cries, Hanayo had decided to let Maki speak for herself, as she got up from her position on top of her. As soon as she felt the cold embrace of the air, Maki looked up and saw that Hanayo was not licking and touching her; the one thing she wanted more than anything at that point, her body all too overcome with pure desire.

“P-please Hanayo, I-I’m begging you…. Hurt me.”

“I hope you’re ready to hurt a whole lot then, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more into the future.


End file.
